Sofia Bulgar
Sofia Bulgar is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s second tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Her District partner is Ranur Caw. 'Sofia Bulgar' Age: 16 District: 3 Gender: Female Weapons: Axe, bow and arrows Personality: Sofia is a very insecure, quiet girl. She does not like to stick out in a crowd and is very scared of being laughed at or ridiculed. She is very aware of what she is wearing and how she appears, so she has low self-confidence. That is because Sofia has lived in a world where she never was good enough for anyone, and she believes she wasn´t worth anything. As such, she does not like to raise her voice and wants to blend in, not being noticed. History: Sofia was never good enough for her parents. She was born into the rich District 3 family of Bulgar, with almost royalty status from the perspective of District 3. Her parents Nickolas and Magnolia were very successful business entrepeneurs, and they made more money than half of District 3 in one day. They ran a company which made exclusive technology for not only The Capitol citizens, but also the Capitol goverment itself. However, Sofia being born changed all of this. She was not planned, and when Magnolia found out she was pregnant they were both horrified. This could put an end to their oh so successful business, and destroy their future. They would not earn near as much money if Magnolia had to take care for a baby, but it was too late to do anything about it. When she was born, Magnolia and Nickolas wanted to adopt her away, but their esteem and honor in District 3 would be ruined if they did, so like it or not, they were forced to keep her. They simply found a generic name in the name book and thereby Sofia Bulgar was born and named. Her parents despised everything about Sofia, and she was never loved. She was never given any kind of affection or love at all, every meal she got was given reluctantly and she had never experienced a hug. Sofia didn´t understand this, her friends from school´s parents were loving and kind. She always felt a bang of jealousy when she saw one of her classmates being picked off from school by their mother or father, with a loving hug or a kiss on the forehead. Why didn´t her parents love her? When she asked, all she got was the never-changing "we´re too busy to care for you, Sofia". Until finally, one day she met someone. Sofia was fifteen at the time. He was a year older than her, and his name was Ivan. They started talking, and quickly tied a tight bond that soon turned into a loving relationship. However, Sofia kept Ivan hidden from her parents, as she knew they would tell her that she was not allowed. But Sofia was sick of it, sick of not getting love or any affection. She prized every single moment together with Ivan like it was the last, ditching school with him and lying in the only green patch of grass in District 3 with him, watching the sunny sky float by. After only knowing Ivan for two months, Sofia wanted to come home with him. She told her parents that she would go on a field trip with her class to one of the big factories, and would not come home until later from school. Of course, her parents did not raise suspicion, and were merely glad to be kept to their work for a few extra hours. Sofia arrived at Ivan´s home, he also lived in the richer part of District 3, in a big house like her. His parents were out, and they did not know Sofia was coming over anyways. That day was one of Sofia´s best in her whole life. She got to spend the whole day with someone who truly loved her, or that´s at least what she thougth. Because when it got dark, and Sofia said she had to go home or her parents would suspect something to be going on, he objected. She tried to get to the door, but he intercepted her and knocked her to the ground. From there on, he proceeded to strip off her clothes and rape her. Sofia couldn´t do anything as he took her virtue. Then he threw her out of the door and out into the dark streets, and closed the door. After that, Ivan never ever talked to her in school anymore, and pretended he had never known her. Sofia was scared to go and report him to the authorities, because she did not know what Ivan was capable of. Sofia cut all contact with her previous friends and never left the house except for school. She started to cut herself. Her parents knew she did, but they didn´t care, as long as she did not bother them when they were working they didn´t care. Then she was reaped for the hunger games. Sofia isn´t sure if she is even gonna try to survive, but she knows the reward for doing so. She can finally put Ivan to justice for what he did, and she can get away from her parents. Preferred Alliance: Someone from outlying Districts, like 12, 11, 9 or 7. She will at no cost ally with Careers. Strengths: Speed, leg strength, intelligence Weaknesses: Shyness, weak, accuracy SofiaReaping.png|Sofia at the Reapings. SofiaArena.png|Sofia in the Arena. SofiaVictor.png|Sofia in her Victor's Interview. Trivia *Sofia is very loosely based off Yoonie herself, mostly personality-wise. *Sofia is named after the capital of the european country Bulgaria, which is also where her last name comes from. Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped